bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Squad Spotlight
A highly requested Squad Spotlight! The Crimson God's Cry, aka Seria's Grand Quest, is a Grand Quest unlocked by defeating Zevalhua in Mirvana and clearing Proud Soldier's Feast, aka Grand Quest Mission 2. This Grand Quest takes a minimum of three runs to achieve a 100% completion. This Grand Quest also limits your cost to 54, regardless of Summoner Level, limiting your options as to which units to take along. Having a tough time with this Grand Quest? Take a read! The Map First Run *Start at Camp *From Camp, move to Frozen Cave *Goddess Tilith joins the party and will become the second Leader **'Skill' Goddess' Miracle (Negates status ailments & greatly fills BB) *From Frozen Cave, move to Snowy Mountains *Blade God Seria joins the party. *Party fights Algmos. *Blade God Seria becomes the second Leader in place of Goddess Tilith **'Skill' Supreme Wave (20% boost to Atk and Def power of all Units) *From Snowy Mountains, move to Temple Site *Party fights Frozen Fang Algmos. *Mission Clear Second Run *Start at Camp *From Camp, move to White Fields *Grahdens joins the party and will become and second Leader **'Skill' Ancient Authority (20% boost to all parameters & 15% reduction in damage from Light and Dark Types) *From White Fields, move to Snowy Mountains *Blade God Seria joins the party. *Party fights Algmos. *Blade God Seria becomes the second Leader in place of Grahdens **'Skill' Supreme Wave (20% boost to Atk and Def power of all Units) *From Snowy Mountains, move to Temple Site *Party fights Frozen Fang Algmos. *Mission Clear Third Run *Start at Camp *From Camp, move to Blizzard Forest *Gaia King Lugina joins the party and will become and second Leader **'Skill' Instant Barrage (50% boost to Atk and Def for first 2 turns) *From Blizzard Forest, move to Snowy Mountains *Blade God Seria joins the party. *Party fights Algmos. *Blade God Seria becomes the second Leader in place of Gaia King Lugina **'Skill' Supreme Wave (20% boost to Atk and Def power of all Units) *From Snowy Mountains, move to Temple Site *Party fights Frozen Fang Algmos. *Mission Clear Guide *Recommended Item Set: Cure x10, Fujin Potion x2, Fujin Tonic x3, Angel Idol x1 / Holy Flute x3, Goddess Idol x2 *If any of the NPCs (Seria, Tilith, Grahdens, and Lugina) reach 0 HP, it's game over. *Keep NPCs on guard AT ALL TIMES. As stated before, if they die, it's game over. Make sure to only attack with your units and you should be fine. *Keep all units at high HP. Algmos *At 10% HP, Algmos will run away. Frozen Fang Algmos *At 75% HP, Algmos will use a massive AoE Water attack. **Make sure all units are at near full HP. *At 30% HP, Algmos will use a massive AoE Water attack, the same exact one at 75% HP. **Again, make sure all units are at near full HP. *At 0% HP, Algmos will finally be defeated. Overall, there's nothing major in particular that should cause much worry, with the exception of the thresholds. Only RNG can kill you when using the right squad setups. Squad Spotlight Squad 1: Rin & Rowgen This should be quite straightforward. Rin is used as the lead to boost the amount of BC produced. She is also used for healing with her SBB. Speaking of her SBB, Rin should only use her SBB and not her BB, or else the squad will lose BB gauge momentum, causing more Fujin Potions to be wasted. Rowgen is there for the high damage. His 1-hit SBB is relatively easy to spark and with Rin having a constant attack animation, sparking should be much easier compared to other units. Squad 2: Lin & Selena This is practically healing for days. Units receive a 30% HP boost thanks to Lin's Leader Skill and a gradual heal, which is stackable with the HoT buffs that she and Selena provide. Lin also provides a huge boost to BB momentum thanks to her BB buff providing the 6 BC regen buff. This is important to reapply every three turns to keep the momentum going. Now, Selena's HoT buff is currently the best in the game so make sure that her buff doesn't get overwritten by Lin's HoT buff. Lin's HoT should be used for emergencies when Selena's HoT buff isn't up. Squad 3: Griel & Lucana This is another good setup. Griel is used as a lead to boost the survivability of units and BC and HC drop rates. Her SBB also helps to further boost the drop rates as well. Lucana is there to heal the squad. Be sure to only take her 4* form or else you won't be able to fit her in the squad. Her heal is sufficient enough to cover for the squad in addition to the HC produced. Conclusion Less annoyed about Seria's Grand Quest now? Wish you all the best in her Grand Quest! (That rhymed? Nice c:) Comment below on what you think of Seria's Grand Quest! What teams did you use? What combinations and strategies did you use? Leave them all in the comments below! Want to check out Seria? Check her out here! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Category:Blog posts